


No es lo que aparenta

by lea1santome



Category: True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segunda temporada de True blood,</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es lo que aparenta

Con la dulce apariencia de un joven de unos 17 o 18 Godric se acercó a Lafayette, pues lo consideraba interesante, fascinante, y sobre todo sabia que Lafayette era algo más de lo que aparentaba. Esperando en una mesa apartada a que los clientes, empleados, esperando que Lafayette fuera el encargado de cerrar el bar.

_ Ya es hora de cerrar, chaval, y además no puedes estar en este restaurante, no se sirve bebidas a menores.

Lafayette trataba de no seguir su instinto, pus pensaba que estaba paranoico, pues si hiciera caso a su instinto, le diría que ese chaval no es lo que aparenta.

_Chaval, muchacho, hace tiempo que no llaman de esa manera- con la rapidez de un vampiro, Godric se coloco detrás de la barra, hasta quedar enfrente de Lafayette.- Así que tú debes ser Lafayette, el que tanto he oído hablar-Lafayette trato de ir a la cocina, dando pasos así atrás, pero a medida, que daba un paso, él otro daba uno más. El cocinero sabía que nunca hay que mirar a los ojos de un vampiro, evito su mirada a toda costa.

Algo le decía que el muchacho no era un recién nacido, antes de saber que era un vampiro le miro a los ojos, vio que su mirada era de un anciano sabio. Hace mucho que dejó de llevarse por las apariencias pues engañaba. El vampiro aparentaba ser frágil, pero sabia que la fragilidad de este muchacho que tenia delante cortaba como el cristal.

_ Te enviá Eric, dile que no puedo vender todo el Zumo V en dos días, necesito más tiempo- Godric apenas dejaba espacio a Lafayette, estaba sin salida alguna, el primo de Tara dio contra la pared.- Lo venderé pronto- no hace falta explicar que estaba asustado.

_No me envía, sólo buscaba un regalo, un hermano, un amigo, un confidente, un todo para Eric- No quería mirar a los ojos del vampiro-¡mirame, quiero que me mires!, todo será más fácil si lo haces, nada malo te ocurrirá si me miras, quiero que me creas- alzó la mano, para tocar la cara de Laff, despacio pues no quería asustar el hombre que tenía delante, consiguió que mirara. Eres muy Valioso para Eric y para mí, no queremos que te pase nada malo.

_Tú no me conoces, no sabes nada de mi.

_ Te equivocas- Se acercó aún más invadiendo el espacio del traficante de Zumo V, hasta sentir su respiración- Te equivocas, sé que eres protector con los que amas, siempre Luchas para salir adelante, nunca te rindes, sabes como sobrevivir este infierno, pero te doy la posibilidad de escoger.

_ Escoger ¿qué?, no quiero nada de los vampiros, no guardo ningún recuerdo bueno de vosotros, quiero que salgan de mi Vida- los ojos del falso muchacho más bien bajo, se llenaron de lágrimas de sangre- No quiero saber nada de ti ni de Eric.  
_¡lo Siento!, pero puede ser, te queremos- el creador de Eric, besó los labios despacio, tiernamente, muy suave, era un beso que Lafayette nunca había recibido, a pesar de tener muchos amantes, nadie le beso con una delicadeza extrema como lo estaba haciendo este vampiro, y a darse cuenta de ello, no le quedo más remedio derramar lágrimas, que se mezclaron con la del vampiro más bajo. El beso termino.

_ Quiero que elijas LA VIDA, quiero que vengas con nosotros-le susurró al oído, acto seguido deslizo sus labios en el cuello, le mordió, despacio sin prisas, evita causar ningún dolor a Lafayette, haciendo que fuera placentero.

El miedo desapareció, no tenía miedo de que este vampiro con disfraz de mucho le matará, por una vez en la Vida, no tenía miedo. No sé lo pensó dos veces cuando el vampiro termino y vio como se mordía su propia muñeca, y el dio de beber la Sangre Sagrada.

_Bebe- Y Lafayette bebió, hasta saciarse,tuvo el impulso de besar a Godric y lo besó, Godric le correspondió al beso, pero lo finalizó.-Ya es tarde, debemos irnos a dormir antes que amanezca- Godric noto la agitación del cuerpo de Lafayette- No tengas miedo, dormirás conmigo, no estarás sólo nunca más.

_ Odio los espacios pequeños, odio estar encerrado, no sé si puedo hacerlo, pasar la noche contigo.

_ Lo harás, pues te repito que no estas solo, y ahorra tenemos que irnos

Lafayette olvido sus temores y se fue a vivir una nueva “Vida”


End file.
